Los Otros
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Ellos también asistieron a Hogwarts. Vale la pena echar un vistazo a su vida. Colección de drabbles sobre los sorteados en el año de 1991. 3. Terry Boot: Diccionario.
1. Hannah Abbott: Apuntes

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Compañía Warner. Lo que escribo lo hago como un pasatiempo._

* * *

**Los Otros**

**Personaje: **Hannah Abbott

**Casa:** Hufflepuff

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** El corazón puede traicionar a la razón.

**Palabras:** 478

* * *

**Apuntes**

El fantasmagórico Profesor Binns leía pausadamente todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos referentes a la segunda mitad del siglo XIX a los pocos estudiantes de sexto año que habían solicitado cursar su materia. Hannah Abbott, la única Hufflepuff, libraba una intensa lucha entre tomar sus acostumbrados y detallados apuntes en su discreta libreta amarilla y perderse en el mundo traicionero de Morfeo. Historia de la Magia era una de esas pocas materias que en verdad le llamaban la atención, sin importarle en absoluto lo soporíferas que llegaran a ser.

Palabra por palabra, Hannah empezaba a alejarse de la realidad, arrastrada por un extraño pensamiento que le torturó durante todo el verano.

Neville Longbottom.

Unas cuantas escenas pasaron por su mente: un vals, una sonrisa tímida, un ligero tartamudeo y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—_Eres u-una excelente ba-bailarina, Hannah —_había dicho dos años atrás a medianoche, durante el Baile de Navidad. Ella misma le había pedido que bailasen una pieza, conmovida por la rapidez en que Ginny Weasley le había cambiado por Michael Corner.

Una sonrisa se dibujó involuntariamente en su rostro. De todos los chicos con los que había bailado aquella noche, era con Neville con quien más se había sentido cómoda. Porque por más que el Gryffindor lo asegurara, ella no era precisamente una _excelente bailarina_. El frío que producía el paso del Profesor Binns a su lado le hizo despertarse bruscamente, así que decidió espantar sus quimeras y volver al estudio serio.

—En 1869, el famoso botánico Morvan Eagleton fundó la efímera Asociación Británica para la Eliminación de los Sangre Impura. En ese entonces, los prejuicios contra los Muggles estaba en su Edad Dorada. Dicha asociación…

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, su pluma se detuvo dubitativamente al terminar de escribir _botánico_. Neville era un experto en Herbología, y había sido gracias a él que había logrado obtener un Extraordinario en el TIMO de aquella asignatura. Curiosamente, desde ese entonces desarrolló una extraña obsesión con las plantas extrañas. Tan extrañas como la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ que Neville le había enseñado el año anterior.

—_Oh, no. Allí vamos de nuevo... —_se reprendió mentalmente— _Es imposible que me guste..._

—¿Hannah? —preguntó con cautela Hermione Granger. La aludida soltó un bufido y le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión— Hannah, me parece que tus apuntes están _algo mal_.

Horrorizada, la rubia miró como en perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito en una esquina de la hoja _NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—No te preocupes, yo ya me había dado cuenta —y luego añadió:— Él es un buen chico. No debes sentir vergüenza.

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta, los otros cuatros estudiantes ya estaban abandonando el aula. Hermione hizo ademán de despedirse, pero luego salió corriendo, aún riendo. Hannah lo comprendió de inmediato: la siguiente clase era Herbología.

* * *

**Notas de la Auotora: **Bueno, me presento. Esta es el primer proyecto de Harry Potter que escribo. Serán alrededor de 31 drabbles acerca de personajes que aparecen en la Lista de sorteados en 1991, pero que aquí en Fanfiction no tienen ningún fanfic o que sólo tengan cierta cantidad de escritos acerca de ellos. Tengo que hacer una aclaración: incluí _Casa_ en la información del drabble, porque si bien la mayoría sabe a qué casa pertenecen, hay algunos personajes prácticamente aparecidos de la nada y que a duras penas se consideran _canon_. Tengo que agradecer al ensayo de Diana Summers _"Secrets of the Classlist" _publicado en hp-lexicon por la información brindada.

Con respecto a este primer drabble, tengo que confesar que lo escribí en un lapso más o menos corto, pues me moría de ganas por empezar. Siempre he pensado que la relación de Hannah y Neville se empezó a forjar en las épocas pre-DH. Es por eso que planteé la idea de que hubieran bailado en el Baile de Navidad y allí comenzara una casi amistad que se fortalecería un poco durante alguna práctica del ED... el resto es historia... Por cierto, Historia de la Magia es una asignatura bastante subestimada.

¡Hasta una próxima actualización!


	2. Susan Bones: Cementerio

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Compañía Warner. Lo que escribo lo hago como un pasatiempo._

* * *

**Notas previas:** Muchas gracias por comentar, créanme. Me han animado mucho más de lo que posiblemente haya hecho con ustedes. Tengo que advertir que en esta colección no habrá drabbles de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Lavender, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott ni de Neville (sí, qué lástima). Y todo es porque ellos tienen más fanfics que los demás estudiantes de su curso.

* * *

**Los Otros**

**Personaje: **Susan Bones

**Casa:** Hufflepuff

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Adiós a una gran bruja.

**Palabras:** 444

* * *

**Cementerio**

La Mansión Bones estaba llena de gente, toda vestida con túnicas negras. Demasiado llena como para que Susan empezara a sentirse incómoda. Magos y brujas se habían reunido allí por un solo motivo: darle la despedida a Amelia Bones, cruelmente asesinada por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Hoy era un día especial, un día que se suponía debía ser de alegría, pero que terminó convirtiéndose en un desfile interminable de condolencias y lágrimas. Era el cumpleaños de Susan, o eso se suponía. Susan no era nada egoísta, en lo absoluto. Ella quería demasiado a su _Tía Melly_, sólo que todavía no lograba comprender cómo ella la había abandonado. Lo único que en realidad le fastidiaba de todo aquello eran las miradas lastimeras que le dedicaban y el titubeo de las personas cada vez que pretendían decirle algo.

Deprimida, la chica de cabello castaño echó a correr por el inmenso jardín. Se dejó caer en el reseco césped, dejando escapar un mar de dolor que había contenido desde el mismo día en que le habían anunciado aquella funesta noticia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en uno de los lugares más antiguos y tenebrosos de su casa: el cementerio de la familia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Susan —susurró una voz inconfundible— Vamos, ¿qué haces allí en medio de las tumbas?

—¿Justin? —ahogó un grito, completamente confundida— ¿Por qué diablos arriesgas tu vida apareciéndote en este lugar? Los hijos de Muggles...

Pero el otro Hufflepuff hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquella última frase sin terminar. La chica debería estar agradecida con su presencia. ¿No había venido con sus otros compañeros a celebrarle el cumpleaños a la distraída bruja, años atrás?

—No creo que tu tía aprobara esta conducta, Susan...

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú no sabías nada de ella! —gritó por fin— ¡LÁRGATE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

Y de nuevo Justin hizo caso omiso. La abrazó fuertemente, dejando que la mezcla de ira y tristeza de la muchacha se desbordara en el cuello de su camisa. Duraron así alrededor de cinco minutos, tras lo cual Susan murmuró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas:

—Gracias, Justin. Por todo. No sabes todo lo que...

—No hay de qué, cabeza hueca —la cortó— Ya, es en serio, tenemos que irnos. Ya debe de haber empezado el discurso.

Y Susan se acordó: ella era la encargada de darlo. Ambos se encaminaron al patio delantero, en donde un coro de hadas intentaba darle un toque de elegancia a la trágica ceremonia. Sólo en ese momento, mientras Justin aferraba su mano fuertemente, la muchacha por fin lo había comprendido.

Él tenía razón: Tía Melly jamás hubiera querido tristeza para ella, menos en un día tan especial.

* * *

**Notas de la Auotora: **Oh, vaya. No sé si me ha gustado. Ha sido un poco extraño, en realidad. Quizá Justin y Susan puedan llegar a tener algo. _Quizá_.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por creer en este proyecto. Como muestra de mi entero agradecimiento (deben estar pensando que molesto mucho) les daré el nombre de la próxima viñeta:

_Terry Boot: Diccionario_

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Terry Boot: Diccionario

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Compañía Warner. Lo que escribo lo hago como un pasatiempo._

* * *

**Notas previas:** No pude aguantar las ganas de continuarlo. ¡Tres viñetas publicadas, casi seguidas!

Por cierto, hace poco descubrí otro fanfic de HP con el mismo título que este: _Los Otros_, escrito por _maiteginevra_ y publicado a principios de 2009. Quiero decir que es una completa casualidad y que el contenido no es lo mismo.

* * *

**Los Otros**

**Personaje: **Terry Boot

**Casa:** Ravenclaw

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** La amistad es un lenguaje universal, más allá de las casas.

**Palabras:** 546

* * *

**Diccionario**

El tercer año era un mundo de posibilidades gracias a las asignaturas electivas. Y como buen Ravenclaw que se respete, Terry Alphonse Boot había escogido una de aquellas que representaran un gran desafío mental, como Estudio de Runas Antiguas. Por desgracia, sus dos mejores amigos, Michael y Anthony, prefirieron Aritmancia, alegando que era mucho más exigente que_ mirar unas rocas llenas de líneas incomprensibles_.

Resignado, Terry se encaminó al sexto piso del castillo, siempre mirando atrás para ver quiénes le acompañarían. Con el rabillo del ojo logró divisar a cinco estudiantes más: dos de Gryffindor (Hermione Granger y una chica extrovertida que desconocía), dos de Hufflepuff (Wayne y Stephen) y una chica de Slytherin que había visto de lejos. Resultaba decepcionante saber que él sería el único representante de la _casa de los intelectuales_.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Yo soy la profesora Batsheda Babbling y los introduciré al mundo de las Runas Antiguas —saludó una bruja ataviada con un auténtico atuendo de bibliotecaria muggle— Bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Reúnanse en parejas y, luego de copiar lo que esté anotado en el pizarrón, traten de escribir los nombres de su compañero con caracteres rúnicos. Es un ejercicio para que se vayan acostumbrando a ellos. Y no se preocupen: la mayoría falla en su primer intento.

Efectivamente, después de haber pronunciado las últimas palabras, el pizarrón se llenó de una increíblemente larga lista de figuras desconocidas y su equivalente en el alfabeto común y corriente. Sin embargo, se notaba que no sería muy fácil.

Ni Hermione y su efusiva compañera de casa, ni los chicos de Hufflepuff se separaron un centímetro. Simplemente se miraron e inmediatamente empezaron a analizar la situación.

—Te he visto en Herbología —sentenció de pronto la chica de Slytherin— En fin, supongo que tendremos que hacernos juntos.

Terry notó cierto tono de aburrimiento en la última frase, y entendió enseguida que ella también se sentía decepcionada. La chica, de tez pálida y largo cabello rubio oscuro, tomó asiento a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Terry Boot —dijo, recordando que todavía no sabían sus nombres— ¿El tuyo es…?

—Damiana —se limitó a contestar ella. Parecía ser muy reservada.

Trabajaron completamente en silencio. Terry a veces le lanzaba una mirada a Damiana, totalmente aterrado de su ligero aislamiento. Ella simplemente intentaba contener la risa, al tiempo que garabateaba sin cesar en su pergamino.

Pasada casi una hora, la profesora Babbling empezó a revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos. Las Gryffindor: Perfecto, los Hufflepuff: Aceptable...

—Aquí dice _Deniana _—señaló con una mueca el trozo de pergamino de Terry— Y aquí... bueno... es la primera vez que veo que una alumna se adelanta a lo propuesto...

El timbre ya había sonado, indicando que era hora de cambiar de clase. A Terry le esperaban dos insoportables horas de Pociones. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera agarrar su mochila, Damiana le entregó el pergamino garabateado.

—Esto... es... um… —vaciló— Porque necesitaremos uno del otro en esta clase.

En él estaban en grande unos caracteres rúnicos, que no concordaba con lo que apenas sabía. Decidió entonces consultar su _Diccionario de Runas_, buscando la extraña palabra. El resultado arrojó: _amigo_.

Sonrió. Era la primera vez que un Slytherin lo consideraba un amigo. Quizá no todos allí fueran tan malvados como le decían.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **546 palabras. Esta vez me he pasado de las 500. Me inspiré demasiado. O tal vez fui demasiado descriptiva. Creo que no he retratado bien a Damiana, pero no se preocupen: ella tiene su propia viñeta. Por cierto, la otra chica de Gryffindor no es ni Lavender ni Parvati, se trata de una chica de apellido Moon, que después leerán. Ustedes juzgarán esta pequeña historia de Terry...

El personaje de la próxima viñeta será _Mandy Brocklehurst_ (también de Ravenclaw).

¡Nos vemos después!


End file.
